Parenting for a week!
by dbzlover123
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta are in high school. they get paired up together for a project in biology class. Please RR!
1. The Project

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragonball Z. Belongs to Akira Toriyama.  
  
It starts out as a normal day for the Z-fighters at their high school. They are in their biology class. They are in the 10th grade. Their teacher explains to them that they are going to have to work together on a class project. In pairs. They will have a egg and they have to take care of it together. Like they are parents.  
  
"Class, today we are starting a project. You have to be in assigned pairs. And you will take care of an egg. You are to act like it's your own child and you will be graded." The teacher explained.  
  
"Hmph. What a dumb assignment." Vegeta smirked sitting in the back of the classroom shotting paperwads at Bulma's head. He was doing it in secret, she kept looking back to see who was doing it. Chichi was setting beside Bulma, and she looked back giving Vegeta a don't-you-touch-my-best-friend glare.  
  
Vegeta just smirked. Goku was sitting across Vegeta looking at Chichi and smiling. He had always thought Chichi was cute since the first time he saw her.  
  
"Ok class i'm going to pair you up now."  
  
"awww man." everyone sighed.  
  
"Can't we pick our own partners?" Chichi questioned.  
  
"No, Chichi. I have already made the list."  
  
*sigh* The teacher named off several classmate names.  
  
"Next we have Bulma and Vegeta."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!" Bulma screamed as she jumped out of her seat. "How can you pair me with that guy!?" She said pointing to the back of the room. Vegeta stood up also.  
  
"Yeah, i can't stand that girl!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Now you two will just have to get along. That's just the way it is. I'm sure you two can get along for one week." The teacher said.  
  
"Nooooo." Bulma cried and buried her head in her arms. She couldn't believe that the teacher paired them up together. "This bites." She said in a low voice. Vegeta was sitting at his desk trying to hide his anger.  
  
"How could she pair us together? That is just simply mad!" Vegeta thought.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, so your paired with Bulma huh?" Goku said in his usual cheerful voice.  
  
"Yeah i hate the thought of that." Vegeta sighed. "Why do you sound so cheerful Kakarot?"  
  
"Because i got paried with Chichi." Goku grinned. Vegeta just layed his head down. It was going to be one long week with that woman. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok i know that was a majorily short chapter. but i gotta think of some more! i promise to have more up by at least this Saturday! so bye for now this is basically just the beginning. plz review! 


	2. Who's taking home the egg?

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragonball Z! Belongs to Akira Toriyama  
  
Oi Mina-san!! Gomenusai for keeping you all waiting! Arigatou for reading the 1st chapter so far. i'm at my computer desk listening to DBZ music. and drinking orange juice. well what can a girl say? OMG it's only like 85 degrees outside. it's soooo hot and i think i'll pass out if i go outside. okay not really but anyways please review! i hope you all like this chapter! Ja ne!  
  
"Ok class now go ahead and get with your partners." The teacher said. Bulma slowly got up out of her chair and walked very slowly to Vegeta's desk. She hated to be paired with him but she didn't have any say in it. She set down by Vegeta. Vegeta wasn't even paying attention.  
  
"Um...okay i don't like this anymore then you do. But we have to work together if we wanna get an A on this project." Bulma said.  
  
"Hmph. I wouldn't even consider working with you if we weren't paired up" Vegeta said. The teacher handed out everything they would need for the project. She handed Vegeta the egg. "Erm.. we are supposed to take care of this?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Of course, that's what the project is about. Now give me the egg before you crush it."  
  
"Who said i was going to crush it woman?" Vegeta said in an angry voice.  
  
"Well i just figured that because you have a hard time controlling your temper. Now give me the egg." Bulma ordered.  
  
"Fine you can do the stupid project all by yourself." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"WHAT!?" Bulma yelled. "Look i'm not doing this stupid project by myself! I have more important things to do then take care of an egg!"  
  
"Your not the only one!" Vegeta said. "I have ALOT more important things to do then take care of an egg. I have to go home and train."  
  
"Train?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes train. Haven't you ever heard of it woman?"  
  
"Yes. Look stop calling me woman! I have a name you know and it's B-u-l-m- a." She explained to him. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Now class settle down. You will begin as of now and you must take the egg home with you. You will alternate every other night. Now decide which of you is going to take the egg home tonight." The teacher explained (A/N Yes i know the teacher doesn't have a name but i can't seem to think of one! hehe)  
  
"Ok you take it home." Vegeta said.  
  
"Why do i have.." Bulma stopped. She decided she better take it home or there won't be an egg the next day.  
  
"Fine i'll take it." She said. Goku and Chichi were sitting together looking at their egg.  
  
"Chichi this egg sure looks good! I sure could take this home, cook it, and eat it!" Goku said while looking at the egg.  
  
"Goku! You can't eat the egg! It's our project." Chichi explained. "Do you think we should name the egg?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Sure i guess." Goku replied.  
  
"What should we call it?"  
  
"I dunno. Why does it even need a name?" Goku asked while scratching his head.  
  
"I don't know. I just thought it would be a good idea." Chichi laughed. The bell rang and everyone left class. Bulma took the egg and carefully put it in her purse. She knew that this was going to be a looonnnnng week. And with the person she'd least like to spend it with.. Vegeta. ok i promise i will write more soon. i know this chapter's are short but i must have time to think of some more! well Ja ne (a/n yes i am obsessed with writing Japanese words. LOL here's a guide  
  
Ja ne- see ya Mina-san- everyone Oi- hello Gomenusai- i'm very sorry  
  
that's about it for now! bye!!! 


	3. Scrambled Eggs

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragonball Z. Belongs to Akira Toriyama.  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad you like the story so far. So this is chapter 3. It is 1 in the morning and I'm really tried so I think this one is going to be short. Cause I gotta go to sleep sometime ya know? Well enjoy!  
  
Bulma left school. As soon as she arrived at Capsule Corp., she took the egg out of her purse and laid it on the table.  
  
"Well I guess I should do my other homework first. Then I'll deal with the egg." She said. Bulma got all her books and papers out of her backpack. She went up to her room to work. She wasn't paying attention and accidentally left the egg on the table. Mrs. Briefs came in from outside and was going to fix dinner. She noticed the egg sitting on the table.  
  
"Hm.. I wonder why this egg is sitting out here?" She said. She picked it up. "Well I guess I can fix this for tomorrow's breakfast." Mrs. Briefs put it in the egg carton in the refrigerator. The next morning, Bulma came downstairs. She had forgotten all about the egg.  
  
"Where'd that egg go?" Bulma said as she ran around the kitchen searching everywhere for it. "Surely that egg just didn't get up and run away."  
  
Mrs. Briefs was in the living room fixing scrambled eggs. "Mom, did you see an egg sitting on the kitchen table yesterday?"  
  
"Oh yes honey, I put it in the egg carton."  
  
"Ok." Bulma looked in the egg carton. There were no eggs. "Mom didn't you just say you put it in the egg carton?"  
  
"Yes, yesterday hon." She replied.  
  
"Ok, so whatcha cooking mom?" Bulma asked as she looked over her mother's shoulder. "OH MY GOD!? YOU COOKED OUR BABY!!?" Bulma screamed.  
  
"WHAT? Who's baby darling?"  
  
"Mine and Vegeta's....NO WAIT. OH MY GOD that didn't come out right!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Mrs. Briefs screamed. "Who's VEGETA?" "You have a CHILD?"  
  
"No no no! It's not like that!" Bulma said. "Vegeta's a guy at my school. And we have to watch over an egg. It's just a project in biology class. It didn't come out right. Me and Vegeta got paried up." Bulma was blushing bright red.  
  
"Oh ok darling! You got me a little overwhelmed there!" Mrs. Briefs said.  
  
Bulma was still blushing. Why in the world did I say our baby? I don't even like Vegeta. Bulma was very confused. She didn't know why she said that. She didn't like Vegeta like that. Or did she and she never knew it?  
  
"Well what am I supposed to do about an egg now?" Bulma asked her mother.  
  
"Oh hon just take another one."  
  
"There is no more." Bulma sweat dropped.  
  
"Well I'll just have to go get some today." Mrs. Briefs said.  
  
"Mom you can't wait! I have to have an egg to take to school."  
  
"Ok I'll go pick some up now. You eat some breakfast. I'll be back in about 25 minutes."  
  
"Alright." Bulma sighed. She couldn't believe she lost the egg on the first day. She couldn't imagine what would happen to the egg when Vegeta took it home. "If he takes it home." She thought. Alrightie! That's enough for 1:19 AM! I'm really tired! I hope you guys like this chapter! I promise to put more up soon. I just gotta think of more. I would have time to think of more but I gotta get to bed! So see you guys later! Please review! I love hearing your all's comments! . So bye for now! 


	4. Spark of romance

Hi everyone! It seems everyone likes the story so far, so i'm continuing and bring you all another chapter! I hope you enjoy it! so here it is  
  
25 minutes later  
  
"Bulma honey, I got the eggs!" Mrs. Briefs said as she walked through the front door. Bulma ran to her mom and got an egg.  
  
"Thanks mom!" Bulma said as she grabbed her books, and purse and ran out the door. She waited at the bus stop. "Wow I can't believe I lost that egg. I'm not usually a person to lose things." Bulma said to herself. The bus arrived and Bulma got on. She saw Chichi and she set by her.  
  
"Hi Chichi! How's it going?" Bulma said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Hey Bulma! Just great! How about you?" Chichi smiled.  
  
"Pretty good except for the fact that I lost the egg already." Bulma sighed.  
  
"Oh. You did? What are you gonna do about the project?" Chichi asked.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about. I have an egg to replace the one I lost." Bulma explained. "My mom had to go out and buy them this morning."  
  
"Oh I see. I would have done the same thing." Chichi said. "So how did you and Vegeta get along yesterday?"  
  
"Bad. It's not fair that I have to be his partner for something like this! I mean it's not like i'd ever end up marrying him or something like that." Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah. Me and Goku are getting along just fine!" Chichi turned around and saw Goku. She waved at him and flashed a smile. Goku waved back and smiled too. Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well look at you two!" Bulma smirked. "Little love birds eh?"  
  
"No no, it's not like that!" Chichi tried to deny it. She was blushing bright red.  
  
"Oh don't try to deny it Chichi! I know your in love with Goku! You've been in love with the guy since the first day you met him!" Bulma was litterly yelling this "private" information out to everyone on the bus.  
  
"No Bulma! Be quiet!!!" Chichi yelled.  
  
"Sorry Chichi I was just kidding around. Don't take it too seriously." Bulma laughed. Chichi was still blushing but she brushed it off. She knew Bulma was just joking around.  
  
The bus arrived at the high school and everyone got off. Bulma walked in with Chichi. 2 hours later, they were in their biology class. They had to get with their partners and talk about what happened with the egg when they took it home.  
  
Bulma set by Vegeta. "Well Vegeta, i didn't record anything about the egg because I lost it. But it's okay because my mom got some more eggs and now i have another one." She explained.  
  
Vegeta set at his desk tapping his pencil against it. "Whatever. I don't care about that egg at all!"  
  
"VEGETA! How can you not care about our baby?" Bulma suddenley realized what she had just said. "NO wait that didn't come out right!"  
  
Vegeta looked at her with one brow raised. "What are you talking about woman!?"  
  
"Look, my name is Bulma, so stop calling me that. I just got caught up in the moment." Bulma explained.  
  
"Ok whatever you say. So i guess it's my turn to take this little devil home huh?" Vegeta said looking at it. Bulma looked at him. She thought he looked kind of cute staring at it. She shook her head to get rid of that thought. No way! Did i just think he looked cute just then? Her thoughts were interuppted by the teacher.  
  
"Ok class, now your other partner get's to take the egg home tonight." The teacher explained. "Don't forget to observe it."  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Well i'll take it home but i've got more important things to do."  
  
"And don't crush it!" Bulma laughed. Vegeta just growled and went back to tapping his pencil on his desk. They still had 35 minutes of the class left. They were working on some worksheets and Goku went to go sharpen his pencil. Bulma went to the pencil sharpener too.  
  
"Bulma, how's everything going with Vegeta?" Goku whispered as he was sharpening his pencil.  
  
"Fine, just fine." Bulma said.  
  
'Um.. is that supposed to be a good fine or are you being sarcastic?" Goku asked.  
  
"Sarcastic, Goku."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
Goku got done sharpening his pencil and waited for Bulma.  
  
"Goku, why are you waiting on me?"  
  
"I dunno." Goku scratched his head.  
  
"Well go set down!" Bulma said. As they were heading to the back of the room, Goku had his foot out accidentiley. Causing Bulma to trip. She fell right on top of Vegeta as she was passing him (a/n because she tripped over Goku while she was by Vegeta's desk. didn't want you guys confused!) Vegeta catched Bulma in his arms. His hands were on her waist.  
  
"Um.. i um.." Bulma was blushing blood red. She looked down and saw Vegeta's hands around her waist. Vegeta blushed and let go. The class bursted out laughing. "WHAT THE HECK (a/n hehe no curse words!)JUST HAPPENED! GOKU!!!!!!" Bulma screamed. She ran over to him. "YOU TRIPPED ME ON PURPOSE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No i didn't Bulma!! Honest!" Goku said.  
  
"Yes you did! If you didn't have something planned then you wouldn't have waited for me at the stupid pencil sharpener!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta looked at Bulma, still blushing.  
  
"Why did i catch her like that? I'm not attracted to her am i?" Vegeta thought. He brushed it off. The only thing he couldn't figure out is why he caught her. And why Karkarot planned it.  
  
Well there ya have it! I know my chapters aren't very long but oh well! There's a little romance going on between Bulma and Vegeta jumps OMG I just love sweet fics with them in it. LOL. hehe i bet you all are wondering if Goku really DID plan all that. well you gotta read the next chapter to find out! Well keep checking back everyday. cause i should have some more up by Friday or Saturday or so. If i can think of anymore. Ja ne!!! 


End file.
